La dernière des Rose Quartz
by Padackles
Summary: Un homme mystérieux tombé du ciel demande de l'aide à Steven pour retrouver sa Rose Quartz perdue. Qui est il ? Sa Rose est elle réellement tombé comme lui à Beach City lors du crash de son vaisseau ? Les gemmes accueilleront elles si facilement un inconnu dans leur maison ? Retrouvera-t-on la dernière des Rose Quartz ? Lisez et commentez. D'autres chapitres en cours.


Chapitre 1 : Un inconnu tombé du ciel

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent à leurs séries respectives.

Remarques : J'ai écris cette fiction sur un coup de tête juste en imaginant la rencontre entre différents personnages de séries... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur le 1er ;-)

La nuit était tombée sur Beach City, les commerces étaient presque tous fermés et Steven profitait des dernières minutes d'ouverture du Big Donuts pour pouvoir faire le stock de gourmandises pour la nuit. Cette soirée était très spéciale car à la télé ce soir en exclusivité internationale, les Tristesse au petit déj allaient affronter leurs pires ennemis dans un épisode ultra-spécial et inédit. Mais pour cela il fallait rester éveillé une partie de la nuit car cet épisode allait passer très tard.

Pearl avait interdit à Steven de regarder cet épisode spécial car Tristesse au petit déj faisait un cross-over avec les Fringales de fin de soirée, qui était une émission beaucoup trop violente pour un garçon de son âge.

Steven ne comprenait pas trop comment un Tacos, un Burrito et un Kebab pouvait être les ennemis jurés de Tristesse au petit déj ni pourquoi cette émission était interdite au moins de 15 ans mais il avait une envie irrésistible de regarder cette émission. Il avait demandé à Péridot et Lapis Lazuli d'organiser une soirée avec les Gemmes pendant que lui prétexterait d'aller passer une soirée pyjama chez Connie.

Steven revenait donc au Temple avec son grand sac rempli de donuts, il traversa la plage, grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre la maison, puis ceux menant à sa chambre et alluma finalement la télévision.

\- Muahahaha je suis diabolique ! Je vais regarder un programme interdit au moins de 15 ans !

Steven regarda à droite, à gauche, en haut, et dans toutes les directions, arborant un regard suspicieux pour être sûr que personne n'allait le surprendre pendant qu'il faisait quelque chose « d'illégal ».

Le Show commença, comme d'habitude tous les personnages étaient en train de pleurer, de joie ou de tristesse personne ne le savait. Mais alors que tout se passait bien dans l'univers du petit déjeuner, les 3 chevaliers de l'apocalypse nocturne Tacos Burrito et Kebab revendiquèrent la maison des petits déjeuners. La Fringale des fins de soirée n'accepterait pas qu'il y ait une autre alimentation qu'elle dans cette maison. Ils allaient devoir se battre !

Alors que l'épisode battait son plein dans un combat sans merci entre les petits déjeuners et les Fringales de fin de soirée. Steven fut surpris par un étrange bruit provenant de la plage… On aurait dit une sorte d'explosion qui avait fait un grand bruit mais n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Le calme était revenu comme auparavant quelques secondes plus tard et Steven était en train de se torturer face à un choix cornélien : Aller voir d'où venait cette explosion et louper la suite de l'épisode ou continuer de regarder l'épisode et ne pas se soucier de cette explosion. Après tout, les Fringales de fin de soirée allaient utiliser une terrible technique pour vaincre les petits déjeuners et il ne pouvait pas louper ça. Mais peut être que ce qui se passait dehors était très grave, peut-être que quelqu'un était en danger !

Steven fouilla dans son sac à dos burger et trouva une antiquité sacrée qui lui permettrait de résoudre son problème, il pourrait aller voir ce qui c'était passer dehors sans risquer de louper une miette de son épisode.

Steven introduisit l'Antiquité dans la boite magique se trouvant en dessous de la télé et appuya sur un bouton.

\- Voilà j'ai mis la cassette dans le magnétoscope et j'ai appuyé sur enregistrer, j'ai tout bien fait comme Garnet me l'a montré, ça devrait marcher.

Steven sauta de sa chambre sans même prendre les escaliers, il courut vers la plage et découvrit quelque chose d'étrange. C'était une cabine téléphonique bleue, enfoncée dans le sable et qui était en train de prendre feu. On aurait dit qu'elle était tombée du ciel un peu trop violemment et qu'elle avait pris feu dans sa collision avec le sol.

Steven réfléchit deux secondes, se rappelant des consignes de sécurité de Pearl en cas d'incendie.

\- 1) Ne pas crier « Au feu ! Au feu ! » ça ne sert à rien ! 2) Si le feu est plus petit que la maison, prendre l'extincteur à côté des escaliers et éteindre le feu. 3) Si le feu est plus gros que la maison, criez « Au feu ! Au feu ! » en courant partout. 4) Reprendre son souffle et appelez le numéro des pompiers, c'est le 18 !

Steven analysa la situation, en conclut que le feu était plus petit que la maison et courra pour aller éteindre le feu avec l'extincteur. L'extincteur était de la même taille que Steven ce qui faisait que c'était difficile de le transporter et de le manier mais en un rien de temps le feu s'éteignit grâce au talent de Steven et à sa volonté de ne jamais laisser tomber quelque chose d'insurmontable.

Maintenant que le feu était éteint il fallait vérifier si personne n'était coincé à l'intérieur de cette cabine téléphonique bleue. Steven avança à petits pas vers la porte encore chaude de la boite bleue, il poussa cette dernière et retint un hoquet d'émerveillement.

En effet à l'intérieur de cette boite bleue il n'y avait pas l'intérieur d'une cabine téléphonique normale, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une cabine téléphonique normale, c'était une sorte de vaisseau spatial dont l'intérieur faisait directement penser à une structure appartement au monde des gemmes.

L'intérieur de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un vaisseau spatial était beaucoup plus grand une fois qu'on y était rentré qu'à l'extérieur. Ce qui mit directement la puce à l'oreille sur le fait que ce vaisseau appartenait au monde des gemmes c'est qu'il y avait les 4 losanges des diamants sur le mur du vaisseau avec la représentation physique des 4 diamants peintes sur les 4 murs de la pièce. Il y avait des milliers de bouton sur la console principale du vaisseau et bien sur les inévitable bouton en forme de main que les gemmes adoraient mettre un peu partout.

A première vue il n'y avait personne en danger et Steven était sur le point de repartir lorsqu'il entendit la console principale lui parler

\- ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Défaillance du système, les cabines de stases du niveau – 1 sont défaillantes, toute personne encore en stase doit impérativement se réveiller, des dommages physiques et mental pourrait affecter les sujets de manière irréversible.

Pris de panique, Steven pris les escaliers devant lui et descendit au niveau -1, il n'avait pas souvent été à l'école mais il savait que -1 c'était souvent le sous-sol, il était à peu près sûr d'être au bon endroit, surtout que devant lui il y avait de grand tube bleu-vert lumineux. Est-ce que c'était de ça dont la machine parlait ?

Steven observa de plus près ces tubes lumineux frotta son t-shirt contre les parois pleine de buée. Il n'avait pour le moment rien trouvé mais fut pris d'un mouvement de panique lorsqu'il essuya la vitre du dernier tube : Il y avait un monsieur dedans !

La voix a dit qu'il fallait sortir tout le monde de ses tubes bleus ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment ça s'ouvre ? Pourquoi je suis toujours tout seul quand il se passe des choses graves ?

Steven était tellement pris de panique qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'un bouton en forme de main se situait à côté de chaque tube.

Se sentant un peu débile sur le moment il fit une tête très gêné tout en appuyant sur le bouton. La cuve commença a se vider instantanément puis s'ouvrit pour laisser place au monsieur qu'il s'écroula sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'homme ouvrit les yeux, on pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il était ni pourquoi il était là, alors qu'il se remettait à peine de ses émotions. Steven prit la parole et posa les questions qui fâche.

\- BONJOUR ! Moi c'est Steven ! Est-ce que vous êtes une gemme ?

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que… vous êtes… une gemme ?

\- Ro… Rose Qua… Quartz

Steven paru surpris. Ce monsieur ne pouvait pas être une gemme, même si les gemmes s'étaient toujours définies comme a-genre il fallait bien avouer que toutes les gemmes étaient des femmes et lui c'était clairement un monsieur.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus être une Rose Quartz il ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa maman.

La maman de Steven était grande avec une longue robe blanche et une masse capillaire très dense et très rose. Lui c'était un homme plutôt grand mais pas grand comme Rose Quartz, grand comme n'importe quel humain un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Tout le monde était considéré comme grand dans l'univers de Steven car il voyait tout le monde de son point de vue d'enfant. Pour en revenir à cet inconnu il était grand pour un humain, il portait un costume bleu et une veste marron, une cravate, des chaussures rouges très voyantes et arborait une coiffure très soyeuse, court sur le côté, long sur le dessus, on aurait dit que ses cheveux pointaient droit vers le ciel en défiant toutes les lois de la gravité.

Tout à coup l'inconnu repris la parole

\- Rose Quartz, j'ai perdu ma Rose Quartz

Steven paru surpris que cet inconnu cherche une Rose Quartz, est ce qu'il faisait partie de l'armée de Diamant Jaune qui cherchait à le détruire pour les crimes que sa mère avait commis ? Cet homme n'avait pas l'air méchant et il n'avait pas l'air d'une gemme non-plus. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de plus en restant ici, il incita le jeune homme à le suivre jusqu'à la maison et l'installa sur le canapé.

Steven ouvrit le frigo, mais il était vide. Quelqu'un avait encore oublié de faire les courses. Steven regarda sur le planning du frigo. HAHA ! C'était à Ametyst de faire les courses cette semaine. Elle avait encore dû manger toutes les courses sur le trajet du retour. Bref ! Il restait plus que le petit déj à partager que Steven avait préparé pour le lendemain.

Steven se tâta quelques secondes puis décida qu'il fallait redonner des forces à cet inconnu. Il fit réchauffer son petit déjeuner à partager puis pendant que le four tournait il allait récupérer quelques donuts qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre. Il les ajouta a sa pile de pancakes et donna tout ça à l'inconnu avec un petit verre d'eau.

L'inconnu le remercia et commença à manger. Encore une preuve que ce n'était pas une gemme. Tout le monde sait que la seule gemme qui ait la dalle c'est Amethyst !

Après avoir repris des forces, l'Inconnu commença à analyser son environnement. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus requinqué et posa sa question

\- Je suis sur Terre, non ?

Steven ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais cette personne lui inspirait confiance, il n'avait pas envie de s'en méfier. Il entama une conversation cordiale

\- Oui, tu es sur Terre, à Beach City, il faut bien prononcer le son « i » dans Beach City parce que sinon ça fait Bitch City et Pearl m'a dit que c'était un gros mot !

\- Pearl ? Il y a des gemmes ici ? J'ai perdu ma Rose Quartz quand mon vaisseau s'est écrasé... Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

\- Non, il n'y avait que toi dans le vaisseau, la machine a dit qu'il fallait faire sortir tous les gens dans les cuves bleus, du coup je l'ai fait mais il n'y avait que toi.

Je lui avais laissé les commandes du vaisseau pendant que je dormais, le voyage était très long et les gemmes n'ont pas besoin de dormir. Il faut que je la retrouve.

On peut peut-être attendre le retour des Gemmes de Crystal, c'est un peu mes mamans et elle savent toujours ce qu'il faut faire quand il y a un problème

\- Gemmes ? de Cristal ? Mamans ? je ne comprends pas.

Steven commença un long discours en lui expliquant que les gemmes de cristal protégeaient la Terre des méchantes gemmes de leur monde natal. Que les méchantes gemmes le recherchait parce qu'il était le fils d'une Rose Quartz qui avait apparemment brisé la gemme de Diamant Rose mais qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que l'on racontait sur sa maman.

\- Les gemmes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant…

\- Ma maman si ! Elle était amoureuse de mon papa, c'est un humain, il s'aimait tellement fort que je suis né mais Maman a dû abandonner sa forme physique et mourir pour que je puisse vivre et j'ai hérité de sa gemme !

\- Ton histoire est très étrange.

Steven emmena l'inconnu vers le tableau de Rose et lui dit :

\- Ça c'est ma maman ! Est-ce que ta Rose elle ressemble à ma maman ?

\- Ma rose est unique en son genre, elle a des cheveux plus cours que celle de ta mère, plus fourchus que bouclés et son style vestimentaire est moins féminin, plus garçon manqué.

Steven avait pris un petit calepin pour écrire toute les informations qu'il avait sur cette Rose Quartz

\- Et sa gemme ? Elle est où

\- Dans son dos, quand elle prend une forme physique, Rose apparait toujours avec un T-shirt large pour laisser respirer sa gemme.

\- Comme maman avec l'étoile sur sa robe !

\- Exactement !

Alors qu'il continuait de noter tout ce que l'inconnu lui disait, Steven se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la personne avec qui il discutait depuis quelques minutes. Steven remarqua que l'inconnu était perdu dans ses pensées, on pouvait voir un regard rempli d'émotion lorsqu'il regardait le portrait de la mère de Steven. Peut-être voyait il en elle la Rose qu'il avait perdu, même si elle était selon lui très différentes les gemmes d'une même catégorie de gemmes sont toutes plus ou moins similaires. Steven se rapprocha de l'homme, tirant sur sa veste pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Hum ?

\- Désolé, ma maman te fait penser à ta Rose perdue… mais j'ai oublié de te demander… c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle… Le Docteur

\- Le Docteur ? Tu soignes des gens ? Moi j'ai une bave qui guérit ! Elle sait faire ça aussi ta Rose ?

\- Je ne… soigne pas à proprement parler les gens, mais je les aide quand ils ont des problèmes. Quant à ma Rose, disons que sa gemme a de grands pouvoirs…

\- Pffff ! Tu me fais marcher, je suis sûr que ta Rose n'est pas aussi forte que tu le dis.

Steven regretta rapidement d'avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase car le Docteur paraissait très irrité par cette dernière réponse.

Alors que Steven allait lui tapoter dans le dos pour le réconforter, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en fracas.

Pearl : Steven ! Attention ! C'est une gemme d'Homeworld !

Garnet : Laisses nous gérer ça Steven, écartes toi nous allons gérer cette menace.

Il y eut plusieurs flashs de lumière dans les secondes qui suivirent. Pearl sorti sa lance de sa gemme frontale, les fouets d'Amethyst sortirent de son T-shirt et les poings de Garnet se matérialisèrent comme par magie. Les 3 gemmes de cristal avancèrent vers l'ennemi d'un pas menaçant.

Steven s'était écarté ne sachant que faire face à cette situation il aurait voulu crier à tout le monde d'arrêter mais la scène se déroulait beaucoup trop vite sous ses yeux. Il remarqua tout de même que le Docteur n'avait pas l'air effrayé par les 3 gemmes qui le menaçait, il ouvrit son manteau et chercha visiblement quelque chose dans sa poche. Il y eut un flash de lumière discret à peine notable et en refermant son manteau, il avait 2 choses dans les mains : des lunettes 3D old-school avec un verre bleu et un verre rouge et une sorte de baguette magique grise à bout bleu. Tout ceci c'était passé en quelques secondes et alors que les gemmes allaient engager le combat il enfila ses lunettes rapidement, pointa l'interrupteur du salon avec sa baguette magique et fit éteindre toutes les lumières du salon histoire de pouvoir disparaitre dans l'obscurité de la pièce.


End file.
